Hiccup in the Plan
"Hiccup in the Plan" is the second segment of the ninth episode of Miles from Tomorrowland. It premiered on March 20, 2015 alongside "To the Goldilocks Zone". Plot The Callistos are enjoying the view of the Horsehead Nebula where, according to Phoebe, new stars are being formed within the clouds. Miles and M.E.R.C. try to spot one until Loretta tells them it takes millions of years to make new stars. Miles soon gets bored and decides to treat M.E.R.C. to some Booster Bites. After a bit of fun playing catch the Booster Bites, Stella informs the Callistos that they are receiving an incoming call from the Tomorrowland Transit Authority. While the family head for the bridge, M.E.R.C. decides to help himself to some more Booster Bites until the box is empty. On the bridge, Admirals Watson and Crick show up on screen and instruct the Callistos to find a Space Beacon that has gone missing, which is one of a few that are used by ships to call for help if they ever get stranded or lost. With the briefing over, The Callistos discover that M.E.R.C. has the hiccups after eating too many Booster Bites. While heading to their mission checkpoint, Miles and Loretta try to cure M.E.R.C. of his hiccups. Loretta tried having him walk backwards with his tongue sticking out and Miles tried scaring them out of him but nothing worked. By the time they arrived at their mission checkpoint, M.E.R.C. still had the hiccups and every time he hiccuped he jetted out of control either into the walls or into the ship's controls. They track the missing Space Beacon's signal from behind a small moon nearby and because of M.E.R.C.'s condition, Leo and Pheobe decide to out in the Star Jetter to investigate by themselves while Miles and Loratta remain on the ship to look after M.E.R.C. They set course for where the missing Space Beacon was but as they got close to its signal, the moon nearby turned out to be a giant space creature which ate the Star Jetter. Phoebe and Leo were okay and found the missing beacon but were now trapped inside the creature's tummy. According to Loretta's Bracelex, the creature that ate Phoebe and Leo is a Sporjot; a giant space creature that eats asteroids. Loretta assumes the Sporjot must have mistaken Phoebe and Leo for an asteroid possibly due to poor eyesight caused by old age. Miles suggests that if they tried feeding the Sporjot an asteroid, it will open its mouth giving Phoebe and Leo the chance to fly out. Using the grappling claws, Miles and Loretta find an asteroid and try to feed it to the Sporjot. Unfortunately their plan works too well and the Stellosphere ends up being eaten as well. The family is back together again but remain trapped inside the Sporjot's tummy. Unable to call for help, the Callistos are on their own and must think of a way to get out. As M.E.R.C. continues to have the hiccups, this gives Miles an idea: give the Sporjot the hiccups as well by allowing M.E.R.C. to bounce around in his tummy which will cause him to open his mouth giving the Callistos a chance to fly out. Caused by his own hiccups, M.E.R.C. bounces all around inside the Sporjot's tummy with Miles following, giving it the hiccups. With its mouth open, the Callistos take off and make it safely out of the Sporjot with Space Beacon. Admirals Watson and Crick are speechless as well queasy after the Callistos give them their "jaw dropping report". Best of all, M.E.R.C.'s hiccups have gone. Cast *Cullen McCarthy as Miles Callisto *Fiona Bishop as Loretta Callisto *Olivia Munn as Phoebe Callisto *Tom Kenny as Leo Callisto *Dee Bradley Baker as M.E.R.C. *Danny Jacob as Admiral Watson *Diedrich Bader as Admiral Crick International premieres *June 9, 2015 (Germany) *June 13, 2015 (Spain) *June 20, 2015 (Poland, Romania, Middle East, Africa) *July 6, 2015 (Hungary) *August 1, 2015 (Latin America) Gallery Category:Miles from Tomorrowland episodes Category:Television episodes